


How To Seduce An Angel Without Even Trying

by Gildedmuse



Series: 12 Drunken Drabbles [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Drinking, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: Technically speaking, Angels couldn’t get drunk (or at least certainly weren't SUPPOSE to do so). This has never stopped Crowley.





	How To Seduce An Angel Without Even Trying

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to LJ in 2009 as part of an attempt to do a "12 Days Of Fandom" challenge. Each of the 12 story is a different fandom but has a similar theme: Drinking]

**How To Seduce An Angel Without Even Trying**

  
Technically speaking, Angels couldn’t get drunk. This has never stopped Crowley.  
  
“Can I tempt you with some wine, Angel?” Can he tempt him with anything. If Aziraphale would just name his price, Crowley would offer. Put up with whatever Aziraphale wanted if Crowley had a chance to see him fall.  
  
Hiccupping, Aziraphale takes the drink, but he’s still wearing that prim little smile. “I won’t be tempted, Demon,” he says, but he isn’t so convincing that Crowley will give up. After all, he’s a demon, he’s suppose to being doing evil.  
  
And a drunk Angel is just so damn tempting.  
  
  



End file.
